


Oikawa Tooru (27) Professional VB Player

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Ending, Multi, Olympics, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, flattykawa, gold medal, i just love this door so much, shittykawa, so much love, we Stan Oikawa in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: ✨ Tooru Oikawa’s favorite food is milk bread. And his personal motto is “if you’re going to hit it, then hit it till it breaks” ✨
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. ~ MiLK BrEAD ~

Hullo. 

Iwaizumi got his own chapter book; so I figured his bestie needed his own too. 

And let’s be real- if Oikawa KNEW I gave Iwa-Channnnn~ his own chapter book and did NOT make one for him... 

phewwwwwww chileee. 

Kageyama WHO? 

Oikawa would END ME. 

Anyway ~ enjoy my own self indulgent musings.


	2. Gold Medal 🥇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High key; I can’t remember if Tobio was picked for the Olympics or not.... 
> 
> So. We can just got “AU” on this one if not. 🤗

Standing back to admire my work, I let a bright grin grace my face. He had no idea that I’d been planning this and he had just walked in the door from practice. I’d had a friend come in and install it in his bedroom, right above his headboard while he was out. 

I knew he’d be excited, after all- winning an Olympic medal for volleyball? It’s everything Tooru had ever fought towards- he was literally among the best in the WORLD. Beating out even Tobio Kageyama, which was a curse word in the Oikawa household. 

Hearing the clatter of his keys and his bags on the floor of the entrance hall, I grinned wickedly as I poked my head out of the bedroom. “Hey babe?” I called and felt a flutter of butterflies as his eyes found mine. 

He looked tired and sweaty, but still gorgeous as he kicked off his shoes. “Yes?” He asked, glaring down at his feet as one shoe got caught. 

Letting a giggle slip past my lips, I cleared my throat as I held on to the door frame, half of my body out. “Can you come here for a quick second? I wanted to show you something.” 

The most beautiful smile lit up his face as he stared up at me. “Of course Y/N Chan!” He replied, straightening up and headed towards his room.

Taking one final glance back I stepped out and shut the door behind me. In confusion, he raised an eyebrow as I waved my hands back and forth. “Okay! Wait! Close your eyes!” 

A different look completely took over his handsome face and I flushed slightly as a low chuckle left his lips. “Oh ho ho! You got something kinky planned my little cutie?” He asked, grabbing me by the waist to plant a kiss on my forehead. 

Wiggling away with a giggle, I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. “Tooru!! Stop that!” I scolded, taking a step back, allowing a smile to expose my teeth. “Now close your eyes and trust me.” 

A sigh left his lips and his eyes closed. “Okay okay! Don’t be so pushy.” Tooru remarked, holding out his hand for me to take. 

Reaching for his hand, I slowly started to walk backwards, opening the door. “No peeking!” 

“Y/N...” he scowled slightly, a frown on his face, though his eyes remained closed and his hand squeezed mine. “What is going on?” 

Gently guiding him to the foot of the bed, I squeezed his hand one more time before giggling. “Alright! You can open your eyes now!” 

There are probably five times in Tooru Oikawa’s life that had rendered him speechless. He normally always had some smart quip to return or a funny remark to make. But there was always something on the tip of his tongue. 

In this moment however, there was nothing he could say as his eyes landed on the shadow box above his bed. His shiny gold medal front and center, along with a single photo of him holding it. There was also another candid shot of his team from a random practice on a random day that he didn’t remember much about. But the sentiment was there. 

A flutter unlike any feeling he had ever felt emerged in his chest as he felt his heart about to give out with the emotions raging inside of him. 

While his eyes remained on the beautiful gift, his voice called out softly. “Y/N?” 

I had not moved from my spot from behind him, eager to see the reaction on his face when he opened his eyes. The raw emotion on his face was enough to get me through any and all nights he was gone, I knew this sassy little shit loved me- but the look on his face in THIS moment spoke volumes. Letting out another small giggle, I grabbed his waist from behind and buried my face in his back. 

I knew he could hear me as I launched into my thoughts, pouring love into every word. “Tooru, I had this case made special for you. Your trophies literally take up every space in this apartment. I saw those trophies in the bathroom, you dork. And I just knew that you deserved somewhere special to hang your medal and I thought-“

Before I could even finish, he had spun around in my arms and lowered his lips to mine in the most passionate and amazing kiss I think we had ever shared. Tangling his hands in my hair, he pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We only parted to breathe and he laid his forehead on mine, his eyes staring deep into me. “You did this... just for me?” 

Bringing my hand up to cup his cheek, I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before showing him a close eyed smile. “Of course you dumbass!! I know how much this meant to you. You beat all your rivals! I’m so proud of you but over all, I hope you are proud of yourself. Because you’re amazing Tooru Oikawa.” 

Against his will tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and I frowned up at him, I hadn’t expected this. “Babe...” I asked gently, wiping a lone that ran down his cheek. “Are you about to C R Y ?! 

A moment of silence passed as he moved his lips to the hand on his cheek, before lowering his mouth to crash into mine in for another mouth watering kiss. “Marry me.” 

Surprise jolted through my body as I held up my hands and stepped away from him, my brows furrowed as he smiled his cocky smile, knowing he had shocked me. “I’m sorry- what did you just say?” 

Reaching into his sweatpants pocket, he produced a small black box as he got down on one knee and popped it open to expose the most gorgeous engagement ring I’d ever seen and it was one I’d seen before. And my heart thumped as I realized it was one I had pointed out months ago, but honestly didn’t think he had been paying attention.

A smile was on his face as he saw the recognition appear on my face and joy flooded him even more, he had snuck back and bought the ring the very same day. “I was going to ask you tonight, after dinner anyway. But this seems as good a time as any.” 

Bringing a hand to my mouth, I opened floundered and “Tooru....” was the only thing that managed to leave my lips. 

Shaking his head gently, he smiled up at me and started to speak. “Y/N L/N. No one has believed in me the way you have, no one. Iwaizumi has always been there, pushing me along. But YOU, have been the constant. Every injury, every loss, every night I thought I was never be good enough. You’ve been there. Every amazing memory I have, you’re in it. You stood by while I chased this volleyball dream in Brazil, you were willing to wait, were incredibly understanding, more so than you honestly should have been, and at the end of the day- you still chose ME despite all the moronic decisions I had made. I’ll ask you again, my little cutie- for the love of volleyball, marry me?” 

By this time, my tough girl act had faded as both of my hands covered my mouth and tears had gathered in the corners of my eyes- but what came out was “All this because I made you a case?” I asked, my mouth turned down in a frown. 

I was still surprised.   
I was still in shock. 

He was proposing.   
And not only was he proposing.   
Tooru Oikawa was proposing to ME. 

The sigh that left Tooru’s mouth nearly broke my heart as he raised his eyebrow and let my name roll off his tongue one more time, but this time in obvious annoyance. “Y/N....” 

“You’re so cute Tooru!” I exclaimed, taking a step towards him, doing my best not to dance in a circle before I had the ring. The annoyed expression left his face as I smiled down at him while holding out my left hand. “Of COURSE I’ll marry you. I didn’t think I’d have to wait six years for you to ask nor did I think you’d be kneeling on the floor of your bedroom to ask- but I suppose this’ll do.” 

Standing up to his full height, he leered down at me, slowly removing the ring from the box as he said “You’re a real pain you know that?! I’m trying to express my undying love for you and you’re being a smart ass.” 

I stuck out my tongue and wiggled my fingers at him. “Come on! Put the ring on my finger, so I can kiss you again.”


	3. Group Chat: Karasuno *Oikawa is here for a date*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It’s supposed to be here.

Suga:  
Does anyone know why THE Tooru Oikawa is at the gates of our school? 

Kageyama:  
WHAT! He’s here?? 

Hinata:  
The GREAT KING IS HERE?! At Karasuno!? 

Daichi:  
Probably coming to spy on us, scope out the competition. 

Yamagoops:  
I have no idea why he’s here. 

Tanaka:  
Want me to fight him? 

Daichi:  
No. Down boy. 

Noya:  
I could rolling thunder him? 

Suga:  
No. Noya. 

Tsukki:  
You idiots, he’s picking up Y/N. 

Daichi:  
What.

Kags:   
Huh?! 

Hinata:  
Picking her up for what?! 

Asahi:  
She told us yesterday they were going on a date. 

Suga:  
No she didn’t. 

Y/N:  
Yes she did. 

Kageyama:  
Y/N! How could you?! 

Y/N:  
He’s cute, he asked, he thinks I’m cute- so I said yes. 

Suga:  
The betrayal. 

Kageyama:  
The audacity.

Hinata:  
Going where? 

Y/N:  
None ya business shorty! 

Hinata:  
We are THE SAME HEIGHT Y/N!


	4. Karasuno Chat: Update On the Tooru Date

Kags:  
Why does Y/N have that stupid look on her face? 

Hinata:  
Maybe her date with Oikawa went well? 

Kags:  
It’s a stupid look, she looks like a BOKE! 

Suga:  
She’s allowed to have fun guys. 

Kags:  
NOT WITH OIKAWA! 

Hinata:  
Not with The Great King! 

Daichi:  
Leave her alone guys. 

Y/N:  
Kags, Istg I will never buy you milk again. We had fun and I’ll probably see him again. 

Kags:  
With your eyes right? Like, you’re not going to hold his hand? Or kiss him right? Y/N! It’s traitorous. 

Y/N:  
Kaaaaaaaaaaags; are you in L O V E with your senpai?! 

Kags:  
Hinata! Let’s go practice. 

Y/N:  
Awe! Kags! Come back! Do you want a kiss kiss from your favorite SENPAI!?

Hinata:  
YES! PRACTICE! Come on! Let’s GO!!!! I’ll race you! 

Asahi:  
It’s way too early for this. 

Daichi:   
Way too early. 

Suga:  
Should we stop them? 

Daichi:   
You can. I’m tired. Y/N kept bugging me last night about her homework. 

Suga:  
Huh? She was texting me non stop about homework too. 

Tsukki:  
She conned me INTO doing her homework.

Yamagoops:   
She was texting me about milk bread? I don’t understand. 

Daichi:   
How many days till graduation?

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of love I have for this 2D Man, is obscene. 
> 
> I just wanna put him in my pocket.


End file.
